A Missing Piece
by invisible-gurl
Summary: When a new exchange student shows up at Seigaku, the tennis regulars' lives are turned upside down, especially a certain captain and the resident tensai.
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning

Disclaimer: I own nothing… though I wish I did =)

**Chapter 1**

*10 years ago*

"Okaa-san! Mitsu-nii!" a young girl screams as a man quickly shoves her into a vehicle and drives away.

"Shizu! Nooo!" a woman screams, crying to herself as she pulls her son towards her, hugging him.

"Shi-chan…" the young boy mutters, tears silently flowing down his face, as he clings onto his mother.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

*Now*

*knock knock*

"Excuse me sir. I'm the new student" a young girl says, so silently that you could barely hear her, as she hands the teacher a note.

"Oh hi, my name is Yamazaki Tomohira." The teacher said kindly, after taking the note the girl handed him.

"Class, we have a new student with us today. She's an exchange student from Canada and will be staying here with us for the year. Please welcome her." Mr. Yamazaki said to the class. Then he turned to the female and asked her to introduce herself.

"Hi, my name is Cheng Shizuka. I like music and art. Please treat me kindly." The girl, Shizuka said, silently, bowing at the end of her introduction.

"Please sit beside Fuji-san. Fuji-san, please raise your hand." Yamazaki said.

Shizuka walked silently with her head down over to a brown-haired male whose hand was raised. Mutters could be heard around the class as glares were tossed at the girl.

"Hi, my name is Fuji Syuusuke and this is my friend Kikumaru Eiji." The male said, pointing to himself and his friend beside him.

"Hi, I'm Shizuka. Nice to meet you." Shizuka replied quietly, as class began.

*Lunch*

"Nyaa! Shizu-chan, come eat with us!" Kikumaru squealed as he latched onto Shizuka, dragging her with him and Fuji, while they walked to the cafeteria.

As the three walked into the cafeteria, mutters of jealousy could be heard following them, and glares were again tossed at the Shizuka. Shizuka kept her head down and kept walking with Fuji and Kikumaru.

Then Shizuka noticed they stopped finally and looked up. When she looked up she saw a variety of people already sitting at the table and blushed, suddenly shy.

"Hey guys, this is Cheng Shizuka-chan! She just came to our class today!" smiled Kikumaru as he began introducing her to everyone at the table.

"Hi, I'm Oishi Shuichiro. Nice to meet you" a guy with an egg-shaped head said, smiling. Shizuka smiled back.

"Hi, I'm Momoshiro Takeshi. Just call me Momo-chan." A guy with spiky hair grinned. Shizuka nodded politely.

"Fsssh…. Kaidou Kaoru…" a guy with a bandana… fssshed? Shizuka hid a bit behind Kikumaru.

"Kawamura Takashi-desu. Nice to meet you" a guy with sideburns said quietly, blushing a bit. Shizuka smiled kindly at him.

"Inui Sadaharu. Would you mind if I asked you a couple of questions?" a guy with rectangular glasses said, creepily, as he held a notebook in hand. Shizuka hid behind Kikumaru again.

"Tezuka Kunimitsu. Yoroshiku" a guy said sternly, as he stared impassively at Shizuka. Shizuka's eyes widened as she stared at Tezuka. Suddenly she fell to the floor holding her head, seeming to be in pain. Shouts could be heard around but Shizuka heard nothing but faint sounds around her. She looked up at Tezuka again with glossed eyes and stammered "Mitsu-nii?" before she fainted.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Author's note:

Hi guys! Invisible_gurl here =) First chapter of this story is finally out. I've had this idea in my head for a while and just never got the chance to sit down and write it. I probably should be studying for my midterms right now but well… here I am =). I would definitely love to hear what all of you think about this so far, seeing as this is my first time writing. Constructive criticism will be worshipped and flaming will be ignored. I will try to update as soon as possible however I would also like some reviews first to see how I'm doing so I can fix up some things that you guys might not like when I'm writing out the next part. Ciao!


	2. Chapter 2 Found?

Disclaimer: I own nothing… except my own characters =)

Author's note: ok… so I realized after I turned off my computer yesterday that I didn't even say I owned Shizuka… which was rather stupid of me . so yea… I own her… and any other characters that you may have noticed that were new and not in POT =)… lol... on a side note… I also realized after I posted the chapter that it was fairly short… and I will try to make it longer… sorry if it seemed to jump all over the place… from here on out I will be switching between different POVs so it might make a little more sense.

PROFILE:

Cheng, Shizuka

Age: 13

Hobbies: Music and art

Talents: singing, drawing, playing piano, flute and guitar

Hair: long wavy auburn dyed hair that reaches mid back

Eyes: light brown

Family: Adoptive parents – Aileen and Dominique Cheng

Personality: shy and quiet mostly, except when she's on the stage singing or playing an instrument. Loves peace and quiet, and mainly likes to hang out in the library reading. Rather mysterious due to her past and rarely opens up to anyone. Rather independent and likes to solve problems on her own, bordering extremely stubborn. In general, she is a rather mellow character that unless provoked, usually doesn't like to cause conflicts and keeps to herself.

Past: will be explained later on in the story.

"blah" talking in Japanese

'_blah_' thinking

"**blah**" talking in English

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Last time:_ _She looked up at Tezuka again with glossed eyes and stammered "Mitsu-nii?" before she fainted. _

**Chapter 2 – Found?**

**Shizuka's POV**

'_Ugh… what's going on? Owww my head hurts... did someone get the number of that truck? Man… what happened? Why did I suddenly call out to Tezuka-san? He seems so familiar, like I should know him from somewhere. Who's Mitsu-nii? … Someone from my past? No… it can't be… mama and papa would have told me if I had a brother… but then… why? Ugh this is so confusing…_' I thought, squeezing my eyes together as I tried to shake away the pounding of my head. It most certainly did not help my headache, only adding to my pain.

I opened my eyes, blinking a couple of times, trying to get used to the lighting.

'_Where am I?'_

"Ah you're awake, Cheng-san! How are you feeling?" a lady asked me, I assumed she was the school nurse.

"What happened?" I asked, grimacing when my voice came out barely above a croak.

"You collapsed in the cafeteria during lunch. It's almost the end of the school day. You've been out for a couple of hours." The nurse, who I learned was Yukimi-san, said, while checking me over.

Sighing, I stared at the ceiling, waiting for Yukimi-sensei to finish her inspection. It seemed that I missed half my school day on my first day of class. I hope I'm not too behind in class. It wouldn't do for me to fall behind on my first day. After all, I wasn't here on vacation and it would suck if mama and papa found out I failed or something.

"Well, you seem fine now. I can't seem to figure out what happened but you're ok now. Maybe it's just the stress of a new school." Yukimi-sensei smiled as she cleaned up her supplies. Then she handed me a folded note. "Tezuka-kun asked me to give this to you when you woke up."

'_He probably thinks I'm a nutcase. I hope he isn't too offended that I seemed to drop to the floor after he introduced himself.' _ I thought as I opened up the folded note, silently promising to go apologize as soon as I have the chance.

~Cheng-san, please meet me at the rooftops after school. There is something I would like to discuss with you. – Tezuka~

'_Hmm… I wonder what he wants to talk about… oh no, what if he's really angry at me because of what happened? O.O I must apologize quickly when I meet him… he seems so scary though T_T… ahhh I'm going to die and I haven't even been here for a week…wahh I'm too young to die TT_TT…' _ I mentally cried as I checked the clock, getting ready to meet Tezuka-san.

~Bringgggg~ (AN: uhh how the heck are school bells supposed to sound like? o.O)

"Ahh…. I'm going to be late .! Arigato Yukimi-sensei! Ja ne!" I said as I quickly packed my things, running to find the rooftops.

~*~*~*~

**Tezuka's POV**

'_Mitsu-nii… I haven't heard that since Shi-chan disappeared… and since then, our family has never been the same. What is Cheng-san's connection with my imouto? Could it possibly be her? But how on earth did she get to Canada? I'll have to get my answers from her later. Since imouto's disappearance, our family's been a wreck, especially the first few years…'_ I thought as I stared blankly at my math notes.

*Flashback – 10 years ago*

"Shi-chan" I muttered softly as my mother pulled me tightly into her embrace, as we clung to each other, crying.

I was playing with Shi-chan outside our house while my mother was gardening when a blue vehicle drove by really quickly and snatched my sister. It happened so fast that I didn't even really comprehend what happened until I heard my sister's screams for help. I had let my guard down, believing we would be safe at such a close vicinity of our home and it cost me my precious imouto.

Mother called father and grandfather quickly, sobbing into the phone as she begged them to come home. Then she called the police, crying that my sister had been kidnapped. By the time the police came, father and grandfather were back, holding me and mother. After mother and I told the policeman what happened, they left, and our family was left with nothing but sobs in the silence.

*End flashback*

I remember my grandfather holding me, telling me softly that Shi-chan would be back soon, as he patted my hair. I knew that grandfather and father were more depressed than they showed since my sister had the two of them wrapped around her finger at the tender age of 3. 2 weeks later, the police came back again, and told us that they found the vehicle but my sister was still lost. We never gave up looking for her, believing that we would find her. However, it's been 10 years, and we never found a trace of her. Birthdays were the worst since it was always one of her favorite events.

*Bringgg*

I packed my bag quickly, intent on getting to the rooftops. For once, tennis was not the most important thing on my mind.

"Oishi, I'm going to be missing practice today. Please take over for me." I said swiftly, already half way out of the classroom and walking quickly in the direction of the staircase.

~*~*~*~*~

**Oishi's POV**

I watched as Tezuka walked quickly out of the classroom. He's been acting weird since the cafeteria incident. _'I hope nothing's wrong with him…' _ I thought as I packed my bag, getting ready to go to the tennis courts. I was startled when Tezuka asked me to take over for the day but I knew it was not in my place to ask.

Walking to the tennis courts, I sighed, knowing practice would be rather eventful once Fuji and the others noticed that Tezuka was missing.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Author's note: OK…. So here's the second chapter…. And a little insight on what happened when they were kids. Again, as I said at the beginning of the chapter, I will try to update as quickly as possible, however, I'm a university student, in my second last year, and it's nearing midterms, so it might be a little hard. I will try my best though. I would really like to hear what some of you think about my story since it's my first fic and I'm a little new to this.

Vocab:

Yoroshiku – nice to meet you

Arigato – thank you

Imouto – little sister

Ja ne – bye (casual)

PS – I'm playing with the idea of making Shizuka a professional singer (it won't come till later) and I would like some suggestions of band members. =) Also, let me know what you think of this idea… if enough people dislike it, I might just scrap the idea all together. Ciao and please review~


	3. Chapter 3 Unknown Factors

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OCs =)

Author's note: ok… so I really should be studying for my midterms but well… I'm procrastinating… extremely… lol… in any case I'm back here again XD…

"blah" – talking in Japanese

'_blah' – thinking_

"**blah" – talking in Chinese ******** please note this change… **

~*~*~*~*~*~

_Last time: Tezuka rushes to meet Shizuka while telling Oishi to take care of practice for the day_

**Chapter 3 – Unknown factors**

**Shizuka's POV**

I stumbled my way up to the rooftops, hoping and praying that Tezuka-san wouldn't be too angry with my behaviour this afternoon in the cafeteria. I didn't even know the guy and here I was meeting him at the rooftops. _'I'm definitely going to get eaten alive by the fangirls when they find out' _was what I was thinking to myself as I made my way up to the top. I wasn't as dense as I may seem to be, and I definitely noticed the glares and whispers that surrounded me while I was around Fuji-san and his friends. Why they were famous was something I would never figure out, however, it seemed unlikely I would make it out of this alive anyways so I guess it really didn't matter.

Finally I reached the school rooftop, and I noticed as I opened the door, that Tezuka-san was already there, arms crossed, staring impatiently out to the fields.

"Hi, Tezuka-san… Before you say anything, I would like to apologize for this afternoon in the cafeteria. I didn't mean to be disrespectful. Please forgive me!" I stammered, bowing.

~*~*~*~

**Normal POV**

"Hi, Tezuka-san… Before you say anything, I would like to apologize for this afternoon in the cafeteria. I didn't mean to be disrespectful. Please forgive me!" Shizuka stammered, bowing.

Tezuka turned around, staring at her, not knowing what to say.

'_Oh gods, he's gonna eat me alive T_T!' _Shizuka thought, when Tezuka didn't reply after her apology.

"Cheng-san, I didn't ask to meet you so you could apologize to me. Actually I would like to ask you something regarding what you said." Tezuka said, sternly, after finally figuring out how to speak. (AN: when the heck doesn't he speak sternly .? XD)

'_What I said? What did I say? o.O?' _Shizuka thought as she tilted her head sideways, confused.

When Shizuka still didn't seem to understand what Tezuka was saying, Tezuka replied "I wish to speak about what you called me right before you fainted." (AN: actually when she didn't get what he was saying, awkward silence ensued and then he decided to talk XP)

'_OH! THAT!' _Shizuka's eyes light up and you could literally see the light bulb going on over her head as she finally understood what Tezuka meant.

"Oh! Umm… you mean when I called you Mitsu-nii right?"

"Hai."

"Umm… actually I don't know why I said that. I think I might have heard it somewhere. I feel like I should know this 'Mitsu-nii' person but I don't remember someone like that. Maybe I was just daydreaming =P." Shizuka explained.

~*~*~*~*~*~

**Tezuka's POV**

I stared at her as she proceeded to explain to me that she didn't know what happened any more than I did. There's no way that it was a mistake. I can't just give up like that. This is the first real clue I've had towards my imouto and I refuse to give up just like that. My gut feeling tells me that she's an important clue.

"Cheng-san, I would like to tell you a story. I used to have a little sister, who was younger than me by a year. 10 years ago, she was kidnapped while we were playing in our front yard. We never found her, even after all these years…" I said, watching her intently for any sign of recognition.

Her face scrunched up as she seemed to be in deep thought.

"I'm sorry for your loss Tezuka-san, but why are you telling me this?" she asked, watching me closely, obviously confused.

"I'm telling you because my imouto used to call me Mitsu-nii…" I said, as I stared at her, praying for some sort of recognition.

She stared at me in disbelief. I knew it. She thought I was crazy.

"Tezuka-san, surely you can't be implying that I'm your missing imouto. I'm an exchange student from Canada, and this is my first time in Japan. There's no way I can be your imouto." She said, shaking her head slightly as she back away from me.

"Cheng-san… no… Shi-chan… please… I know it's you… why won't you acknowledge me?" I said sadly, at I stared at her. It has to be her. She has to be Shi-chan. There's no way I'm wrong about this. I walked forward towards her, stopping about two feet away from her.

"Please Tezuka-san. I think you're mistaken. I think I would know if I'm adopted. My parents would have told me." She said frantically, obviously I've frightened her. She backed away from me and muttered that she had to leave for work or something and quickly left. I was too shocked to follow her.

~*~*~*~*~

**Shizuka's POV**

There's no way I can be his sister. Mama and papa would have told me. And yet, I can't seem to get the thought out of my head. I keep wondering what ifs and it bothers me so much. I pulled out my cellphone and called mama. It's time to find out the truth.

_~ringg ringg~_

"**Hello?" **I heard my mama pick up the phone and ask.

"**Mama? It's me, Shizuka."**

"**Oh hi, Shizu, how's it going in Japan? Did something happen?"**

"**No mama. Everything's fine. I just need to ask you something."**

"**Oh? What's going on?"**

"**Mama, was I adopted?"**

"… **What?"**

"**Ma, answer me truthfully. I collapsed today in the cafeteria after meeting a fellow student and I called him Mitsu-nii. I can't have a brother. You would tell me right? He claims he's my older brother and that I went missing 10 years ago. Mama, what's going on?"**

"… **Shizu… *sigh* yes you're adopted. Your papa and I didn't want to let you know because we always thought of you as our own. Honestly I don't want to talk about this over the phone but since it can't be helped… *sigh* we adopted you when we went on a business trip in Japan 10 years ago. We found you in a small orphanage on the countryside. When I was told I couldn't have children, I was devastated, so we decided to adopt. When we saw you there, we fell in love with you. Oh Shizu, you have no idea. You were such a little angel so we adopted you right away. The matron of the orphanage said you were found beaten up pretty badly near the orphanage and that you had amnesia. We didn't care though, and when it came time for us to come to Canada, we brought you with us. If we had known that you had a brother… a family…" **

"…**. I'm really adopted? ... so then… Tezuka-san might really be my onii-san?"**

"… **yes it's possible that he might be your brother. Shizu, please baby, never think that me or your papa don't love you. We didn't want to hide it from you, but we didn't know how to tell you. You were our baby, even if not by blood."**

"**I know mama. I understand, but now, I don't know what to do. What if Tezuka-san isn't my onii-san? I can tell he really loves his little sister, and I don't want to let him believe something that may not be true." **

"***smiles into the phone* tell him what I just told you. I'm sure he will understand. Then, maybe you can do a paternity test or something to check if you are related."**

"… **Mama… I'm scared. I don't know how to talk to him. I'm scared to disappoint him. I feel like… I don't really know what I feel like… but I think it might be true. I remember calling him Mitsu-nii, and he said that's what his little sister used to call him…"**

"**Oh honey, don't worry… you'll be fine… you won't disappoint him. I'm sure, if you're right and he really is your older brother, that you won't disappoint him."**

"**Ok mama, thanks for your advice… I love you mama."**

"**Oh Shizu honey I love you too, and don't you ever forget it. your papa and I will come over to Japan as soon as we can so we can speak to you properly about this and maybe meet this possible older brother of yours."**

"**Ok mama… bye."**

"**Bye honey, take care"**

I stared blankly at the phone for a couple of seconds. I was adopted. I was ADOPTED, and I didn't know. I have a possible onii-san and blood parents. I have family here… in Japan. Oh gods, what the heck am I going to do?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Author's note: whoa… ok… so I REALLY should stop procrastinating but well… this is fun =)… in any case, she's finally figured out that she's adopted and the ball can finally start rolling in this fic. Yes ladies and gentlemen, the story's just getting started. =) Again please review, I would really like some feedback on how I'm doing so far. Ciao~


	4. Chapter 4 Preparations

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OCs =)

Author's note:

"blah" – talking in Japanese

'_blah' – thinking_

"**blah" – talking in Chinese ******** please note this change… **

PROFILE:

Name: Cheng, Aileen

Age: 40

Hair: shoulder length, straight, black

Eyes: dark brown

Hobbies: cooking, playing piano

Family: husband (Cheng, Dominique) and adoptive daughter (Cheng, Shizuka)

Job: healthcare researcher, teaches piano to kids

Background: rather rich, but unlike other families like Atobe, they are relatively close to Shizuka and not as stuck up =)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Last time: Shizuka just confirmed that she was adopted_

**Chapter 4 – Preparations**

**Tezuka's POV**

Great. She ran away from me. The only clue I've had in the last 10 years about my missing imouto just ran from me. Did I come off to strong or something? Or was I just scary, as the first years would say? Maybe I was wrong after all and she really wasn't Shi-chan… I suppose I'll have to apologize to her tomorrow or something…

'… _Shi-chan… where are you?'_ I thought as I walked slowly to the courts. I might as well get some practice done, since Shizuka ran from me.

**Fuji's POV**

I watched as Tezuka came back from talking to Cheng-san (AN: don't ask how he knows this… Fuji knows things XD). He looked troubled, which in Tezuka standards, is rather odd. Obviously whatever they were talking about it didn't work out well.

~15 minutes later~

Ok, so obviously whatever Tezuka was talking to Cheng-san about, it went horribly, because he was making mistakes. TEZUKA was making MISTAKES during his game.

(AN: ok… I'm not really going to write any tennis scenes… since I have no knowledge of tennis and I really don't know if I want to try and mess up those awesome tennis scenes in POT)

~After practice~

"Hey Tezuka! Are you ok? Is something bothering you or something?" I asked as we walked home.

"Hn. I'm fine Fuji." He replied, obviously in no mood to talk. Well too bad for him *evil cackle*.

"Hmm... sou ka? Saa…. I guess you messing up all those times during practice was just my imagination then. Of course you wouldn't make such **stupid** mistakes, you're Tezuka after…" I trailed off, noticing the tiny twitch of Tezuka's eye. _'Mission accomplished XD'_.

**Tezuka's POV**

Crap. Leave it to Fuji to point out the obvious. It really didn't seem like he's going to leave this alone either. Hmm… maybe talking to him about it would be helpful. Oddly enough, even though he's sadistic, he's a rather good listener. Maybe he can help me out.

"Fuji…" I pinched the bridge of my nose, a little nervous to ask the sadistic tensai, "Are you busy?"

"Eh? Uh no…" he replied, apparently surprised.

We walked to the nearest café, the Neko Café, and sat down in the corner. Slowly I told him everything, and watched as Fuji surprisingly digested everything I told him quietly, only nodding a couple of times.

**Fuji's POV**

… I never would have guess Tezuka would tell me all that. Surprisingly I agreed with Tezuka that maybe Cheng-san was really Tezuka Shizuka. Call it tensai intuition XD.

"Did Cheng-san say anything when you told her?"

I watched as Tezuka just shook his head.

"Is it possible that she doesn't remember? I mean it is a traumatic experience and children tend to forget things that they deem traumatic."

Tezuka just stared at me, considered the possibility and slowly nodded his head.

"Well she's in my class and sits next to me and Eiji, so I can talk to her a bit tomorrow if you want." I might as well offer my services, this seems rather interesting and Cheng-san is rather amusing to tease.

Tezuka slowly nodded and we paid the bill and left. It seemed tomorrow will be a rather interesting day.

**Shizuka's POV**

I stared blankly at the phone, pondering what my mama told me. I was adopted. I am related to Tezuka. I just ran from my possible onii-chan. Crap.

I began thinking of ways to confirm this fact. DNA testing is obvious, but I would need the Tezuka family for that, and if the results are false then it would just hurt them even more. Perhaps I should check around the countryside for that orphanage first. Quickly I called my mama again and told her my plan, reassuring her that my grade were fine and I wouldn't fall behind researching this. _'It seems tomorrow's going to be a rather interesting day. Tochigi here I come!' _I thought as I finished talking to my mama.

*~* The next day *~*

I walked to school, carrying some documents that my mama sent me yesterday, some clothes and my kendo stick since mama was worried about me not having any protection. Knocking on the classroom door, I heard the teacher calling out names for attendance, and suddenly I was rather nervous.

"Ah, Cheng-san, you decided to show up after all. It's only the second day and you're already late." Yamazaki-sensei said, sneering a little, obviously not very happy I interrupted him.

"Ah gomennasai sensei, I actually wanted to tell you that I'm not going to be here for a week due to family issues." I said as I handed him the note.

Yamazaki sensei looked over the note and handed me a bunch of homework, apparently for the week. I took the work and left, waving a little to Kikumaru-san and Fuji-san.

It's time to do a little digging into my past.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Author's Note: yay for another chapter =)… it's officially been a week since I got the fic started. =) yayness ^^ ok… work's piling up and midterms are coming up really really fast so I probably won't update as much… meaning I'll probably only update on weekends… if I get reviews I'll try to update faster… if not I'll start to think that people don't like my fic T_T… any comments are welcome =) I really want to know what people think about this… =) anyways plz R&R and I'll see you guys next chapter =) Ciao!


	5. Chapter 5 Confrontations

Disclaimer: I own only my OCs =)

Author's Note: ok reason why I haven't updated for almost two weeks is cuz I had my first set of midterms these last two weeks… it's been hell T_T… especially since I'm studying a lot of physiology stuff this semester I've had lots to memorize… I'll try to update once a week at least however, I can't promise anything… I still haven't gotten any reviews yet which kinda makes me sad =( but well it seems like people read this… I think… if the 639 hits is anything to go by .

"blah" – talking in Japanese

'_blah' – thinking_

"**blah" – talking in Chinese **

"blah" – talking in English  I realized after I posted the last chapter that coming from Canada she has to know English =P

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Last time: Shizuka's off to do a little digging in her past…_

Chapter 5: Confrontations

**Shizuka's POV**

It's been a week since I've come to Mashiko, Tochigi, a small rural countryside where mama told me I was adopted. _'What on earth were they doing here?'_ was the question I kept thinking as I walked around. A day after I came here, I bumped into my bodyguard, Alex Zhang, though he looks more like one of those men in black dudes now that I think about it. apparently my parents were worried about me going off on my own and asked a bunch of our maids, my driver and my bodyguard to come over and help me adjust. So now I have a new house *cough*mansion*cough* and someone to follow me around everywhere. Yay. =_=". Bye-bye privacy. T_T.

"Alex, we're done here. Let's go." I called to my bodyguard who was behind me, checking everything out.

He nodded and called my driver, Tamashiro-san, who we hired a few years ago because he was old and looking for a job to support his family in Japan. He offered to come back to be my driver and stay closer to his family.

As I sat in the car, I stared at the files in my hand that would change my life forever, kinda wishing that I didn't come, that I didn't try to find out. Looking out the window of the car, I knew that everything would change after this day and suddenly felt an odd sense of fear, as we drove up to Seigaku.

*~* Tezuka's classroom *~*

**Tezuka's POV**

It's been a week since I've seen Shizu- no it's Cheng-san, and apparently she hasn't been to class all week. Fuji told me that she came in at the beginning of the week and since then we've heard nothing. I stared at the blackboard as the sensei explained the math problem wrong – again – and raised my hand to correct him. However, at that moment…

*bang* everyone turned to the door, where Cheng-san now stood, looking straight at me.

"Miss, I must ask you to leave. You're disrupting my class." Yoshikawa sensei said angrily as he walked over. Cheng-san didn't even seem to notice him, as she was still staring at me, seeming to contemplate something.

"Did you hear me? What class are you from? Who—"

"Tezuka-san, if you want the answer to your question, come with me." She said as she walked out, completely ignoring my sensei.

I blinked. My question? What question? She couldn't possibly mean… and with that I ran after her, for once not caring about school.

*~* Rooftop *~*

**Normal POV**

"Alex guard the door, I want to speak with Tezuka-san alone." Shizuka said, walking out to the rooftops as Tezuka followed her. Alex nodded, closing the door.

"Tezuka-san, you told me last week about your sister, assuming that I was her. I called my mother afterwards and she confirmed I was adopted. However, that doesn't really mean that I'm your sister. I went to the orphanage that my parents found me in and got a bit of background info and a picture. Before I show you however, I need to ask if you have a picture of your sister with you." Shizuka said seriously, staring into Tezuka's eyes.

"Aa." Came Tezuka's monosyllable reply as he fished out his wallet and pulled out a worn out picture of two little kids, both smiling at the camera, though the female's smile was more obvious than the male's. he handed the picture over to Shizuka, waiting for any sign of confirmation.

Shizuka sighed as she stared at the picture. _'So this is it huh? Everything I've known is all gone now…'_ she thought as she handed the picture back to Tezuka.

Turning to face the school grounds, she began her story.

"10 years ago I was found in an alleyway of Mashiko, Tochigi, pretty beaten up, by one of the workers at the orphanage. When they checked me out at the hospital the doctor said I had amnesia, and since they couldn't find any identification on me they couldn't really identify me. The only thing I knew was my name. they took me to the orphanage and I stayed there for a couple of weeks before my mama and papa came and adopted me. They couldn't have kids so when they found me they were deliriously happy. After that we moved to Canada and the rest is history. These are my adoption papers and a picture that the matron of the orphanage took of me and mama and papa before we left the orphanage." She said, handing over an envelope to Tezuka as she finished.

**Tezuka's POV**

I stared at the envelope slowly pulling out the documents and read them. Cheng, Shizuka, adopted by Cheng, Aileen and Cheng, Dominique. Date of birth – unknown. Then came the picture, and I stopped breathing for a few seconds. There, staring at me, was a picture of my imouto, smiling at the camera with her adoptive parents.

I blinked in shock at the picture, trying to process everything. Then I looked up at Shizuka, who was leaning on the railings staring off into space.

This girl standing in front of me is my sister. My long lost sister. I smiled.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Author's note: ok so here's the fifth chapter. As I said before, it's kinda hard to update during midterms. Ok another thing is an idea I want to toss out there. I mentioned before in one of the chapters that I wanted a band for Shizuka, but some time this week I've begun to have some second thoughts. An alternative is her being a kendo-ist (is that a word? Anyways what I mean is she does kendo). So I need a vote before I can start writing the rest.

Kendo - ?

Band - ?

Also, I'm having some trouble coming up with OCs so this is also a shout-out to people to send me some ideas. In any case, I won't be able to update until people tell me what they want, since I kinda like both ideas, so R&R please. =) Ciao!


	6. Chapter 6 Complications

Disclaimer: I own only my OCs =)

Shout outs:

**Aya-chan – **thanks for the review ^.^ *hands over a cookie* don't worry I won't abandon this fic =) it irks me to no end when people abandon their fics as well =)

**AliciaHale** – thanks for the tips… I'm really new to this. I'm trying to keep her as not mary-sue as possible… but yea… I'm hoping that'll change as the story goes on... as far as her mother's convo though, all I can say is that it's not as easy-breezy as it seems… as for Tezuka… well… I'll try to keep him as in character as possible… about the romanji thing, I actually did that on purpose in prep for something later on in the story… I don't generally make a habit of throwing in random Japanese words since it gets confusing… but I'll definitely keep this in mind and try harder though =) thanks again for your review ^.^

"blah" – talking in Japanese

'_blah' – thinking_

"**blah" – talking in Chinese **

"blah" – talking in English 

Character Profile:

Name: Zhang, Alex

Occupation: Bodyguard

Hair: bleached blond

Speaks: English, Chinese, learning Japanese

Hobbies: tailing Shizuka (lol), playing with guns and collecting them, martial arts

Name: Tamashiro, Hatori

Occupation: Driver, unofficial doctor of the Cheng household

Hair: grey-black

Speaks: Japanese, Chinese with a heavy accent

Hobbies: gardening, doting on Shizuka

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Last time: Tezuka finds out that Shizuka's really his imouto. _

Chapter 6 – Complications

**Tezuka's POV**

I stared at the picture in my hand, not really out of shock yet, before turning my eyes back to my sister who still had her back facing me.

"I hoped it wasn't true you know?" she suddenly said, and I was startled out of my thoughts. "I really hoped it wasn't true, but when mama told me I was adopted, I kinda had a feeling that it was true. In one week, I went from being Cheng, Shizuka, daughter and only heir to Cheng, Dominique and the Cheng empire to Tezuka, Shizuka, kidnapped daughter and sister. I'm not her though, and I don't know how to be her. I just wanted you to know that." She said, slowly turning to face me.

I understood what she was saying, but hearing it still hurt.

"What happens now then?" I asked.

"I'm not ready to be Tezuka, Shizuka yet, and I would rather this be kept between us. If your family… my family… want to meet me, I'm fine with that. I'm not going to go back and live with you guys though. Whether I'm adopted or not, I'm still the only heir to the Cheng empire, and I have duties to fulfill." She said, swallowing a lump in her throat. Obviously she was still uncomfortable with the idea.

I nodded. Obviously something of this caliber must not be taken lightly and I really don't want to scare her off. For now we'll do things her way.

Just then the bell rang for lunch. It seemed we talked for longer than I had thought. She turned to leave, and I followed. Not much can be said I suppose, not that I'm much of a talker anyways. I want to get to know my sister though. For now, I'll have to worry about telling okaa-san, otou-san and ojii-san.

*~* Tennis practice, after school *~*

**Normal POV**

When Tezuka went back to class after lunch, Yoshikawa-sensei spoke with him about leaving class so abruptly but he assured him it was important. Nothing much happened after that, though it became rather hard for Tezuka to focus of lessons as he was thinking about how to tell his family about this new development.

Tennis practice was the same as always. Momoshiro and Kaidoh got into another fight. Inui introduced a new juice and Fuji wanted to try said juice. Oishi was worry over everything, Kikumaru was hyper and Echizen was… Echizen. Tezuka was a little distracted but managed to stay on top of his game.

"Tezuka, is everything ok now? You seem less stress." Fuji asked when they were alone in the change room.

"Aa. It's her." Tezuka reply in his typical monotone voice.

Fuji's eyes shot open. "Really?"

"Aa."

"What are you going to do now?" Fuji closed his eyes again.

Tezuka shrugged. "She said she didn't know how to be Tezuka, Shizuka." He said, as if it explained everything.

Fuji raised an eyebrow and looked at Tezuka skeptically.

"Nothing for now I suppose. I have to tell my family first. Then we'll decide from there."

Fuji nodded and the two walked out of the change room, locking up for the day.

*~* Tezuka household *~*

"I'm home." Tezuka said, taking off his shoes.

"Welcome home." A middle-aged woman said, walking to the door to greet her son. Tezuka, Ayana gave her son a hug before going back to the kitchen.

"Okaa-san, are otou-san and ojii-san busy?" Tezuka asked.

"Iie, I don't think so. Why?"

"I need to speak with all of you."

As all the members of the Tezuka household gathered in the dining room, all the adults wondered what was going on.

Tezuka pulled out a folder and handed it to his father.

Tezuka Kunikazu raised an eyebrow as he began pulling out the documents, Tezuka Kuniharu and Ayana peeked over Kunikazu's shoulders. Apparently Shizuka didn't take the documents back with her, so Kunimitsu still had them. Kunikazu looked through the papers, finally reaching the picture. As they looked at the picture, it fell from Kunikazu's hands, while both Kuniharu and Ayana looked incredulously at Kunimitsu.

"Is that…?" Ayana stammered, tears coming to her eyes.

Kunimitsu nodded. "She's an exchange student from Canada. She's in Fuji's class. I heard she's rather gifted, though it might have to do with the fact that she was adopted by the prestigious Cheng family."

"She… how has she been? Is she ok?" Kuniharu said, feeling tears in his eyes as well. Kunikazu still couldn't seem to get his mind around the fact that his baby was alive and well.

"She's fine. She said if you wanted to meet her it's ok, but she's not ready to be Tezuka Shizuka yet."

All the adults nodded, understanding, but still hurt. Ayana started crying silently, muttering that her baby was home. Kunikazu, finally seeming to wrap his head around the idea, hugged his wife, crying silently as well. Kuniharu just nodded to Kunimitsu, silently praising him for uniting the family again.

"When will she be able to meet us ? Where is she staying? I want to make sure she's ok…" Ayana spoke up, finally managing to stop her tears.

"I can ask her tomorrow at lunch." Kunimitsu nodded.

The Tezuka household nodded and for the first time in 10 years seemed to be rather cheerful. Kunikazu and Ayana looked at each other. Their baby was ok. She's alive and well. They could ask for nothing more.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Author's Note: ok here's chapter 6!! This is dedicated to Aya-chan and AliciaHale, who I thank for reviewing =) I'm going to do the reunion next chapter and then the kendo/band thing will kick in so I need reviews telling me what you guys want. The time limit is… well… one… actually technically two chapters.

Poll:

Kendo: 1

Band: 0

I also apologize if any of the Tezuka's seemed a little OOC but I figured, they just found their long lost sister/daughter/granddaughter so yea. As for Tezuka, well he'll be talking a bit more in this story. It's kinda hard to keep him in character but I'll try as much as I can to keep people in character =). That's all for now, please R&R! Ciao!


	7. Chapter 7 First Impressions

Disclaimer: I own nothing of POT, just my OCs

AN – Thanks for the people who reviewed. I'll try to make it more descriptive and less rushed. Let me know if anything else is wrong with it. =) By the way, I need people to tell me if they want her to do kendo or band. I have one for kendo right now, but asides from that, nothing really. If you want her to do one or the other, review and let me know. Otherwise, she'll be doing kendo.

"blah" – talking in Japanese

'_blah' – thinking_

"**blah" – talking in Chinese **

"blah" – talking in English

Character Profiles:

Name: Tezuka, Ayana

Occupation: stay-at-home mother

Role: Kunimitsu's mother

Name: Tezuka, Kunikazu

Occupation: Office worker (trading)

Role: Kunimitsu's father

Name: Tezuka, Kuniharu

Occupation: Police officer (retired) I actually don't know if he's retired but he is here

Role: Kunimitsu's grandfather

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Last time: the Tezuka family finds out about Shizuka_

Chapter 7 – First Impressions

**Shizuka's POV**

I stared out my window from the second floor as the first ray of light shone through and I can't help but wonder what life would be life without having to worry about all the new information I just found out. I didn't ask for a brother, or a new family. While there were times I wished to just be a normal girl with normal friends who don't stick around me for fame, this was not what I wanted. I love my (adoptive) family, and even though I knew that one day I would have to have an arranged marriage, I felt as if it was something that came with the package. Seeing as how I've never had many friends to begin with, since they all hang out with me for money, I've never really cared much about love and relationships. It's just a part of life, kind of like a side dish and I can do without. It seems coming on this exchange program was a bad idea. I've always had a weird fascination with the Japanese culture, and now I know why. It actually made no sense really before, since my parents were Chinese, and with the bad blood between the Chinese and Japanese it seemed a little weird that I would have such a fascination with the Japanese culture. My parents, of course, never really bothered with it, and I always thought it was just because I was a little spoiled. Now I know that they knew it was me unconsciously trying to find something inside myself, like there was a tug at my soul to acknowledge that I was different.

Sighing, I turned around as the maid knocked on my door. They finally found a house *cough*mansion*cough* that they found was "worthy of my status". It's a bit troublesome but at least guests will have a place to stay without worry about having no place to sleep.

"Young miss, breakfast is ready." She said, bowing slightly with her hands folded in front of her.

"May, stop calling me young miss. I've told you that a dozen times already." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Yes, young miss." May replied, and I sighed. It's impossible.

I walked to closet to get dressed as she walked out to give me a bit of privacy. Looking at the ugly uniform, I almost felt a need to ask my parents to tell the school to make a new one. Squashing down the urge to throw up as I wore the uniform and picked up my school bag, I left my room, walking down a huge set of stairs.

"Good morning, young miss. Breakfast is served." Another maid said, as she bowed.

I rolled my eyes at her, knowing it was useless to get them to stop calling me that. "Thank you Suzy." I nodded, taking a seat in the dining room and began eating.

As I finished, I glanced at the clock noticing that it was almost time for classes. Grabbing my coat from Suzy and my school bag from May, I left the house as the cook cleaned up. Sliding into my "calm, collected and slightly shy" persona, as my classmates from Canada would call it, I walked to school.

Glancing up at the gates, I sighed as I began walking to class, knowing it to be the beginning of yet another boring day of school.

**Normal POV**

Shizuka walked slowly up to the classroom, not even sparing a glance at her fellow students as she just breezed through the crowd. Sliding the classroom door open silently, she walked in and sat down beside Fuji, waiting quietly for class to start, nodding slightly as Fuji greeted her.

As people began to file into the classroom, she turned to stare out the window, watching as the sakura petals blew in the wind, her eyes glazed over as she was deep in thought.

"Cheng-san, will you please answer this question on the board?" Tokinawa-sensei, their Calculus teacher said.

Glancing up at the board, she noticed it was a complex derivative question that he hadn't even taught the class yet. Tokinawa was well known for picking on students for no reason but for the fact that he was a grumpy old man.

Sighing slightly, Shizuka got out of her seat and walked to the board as she heard murmurs of pity. Obviously the other students knew that he was being mean as well and was waiting for her to fail. Unfortunately for them and Tokinawa though, being part of a prestigious family had its perks. Advance classes in schooling and tutoring sessions on both commoner and high class life styles were required of her at a very young age, since she was the heir.

As she finished the question, her answer spanning the entire blackboard, she turned, only to see Tokinawa's shocked expression as well as awe on her classmates' faces. Sighing again, she walked back to her seat, not even bothering to pay attention to class anymore.

When the lunch bell rang, she got out of her seat and left quickly, hoping to avoid Fuji and Kikumaru, and by relation, avoid her so-called 'onii-san'. Walking quickly outside, she found a quiet area and sat under the sakura tree to eat her lunch. However, it seemed luck was just not on her side today as she heard shouts coming towards her direction. Looking up, she saw the silhouettes of the tennis team and sighed again, glaring at the sky as if it was the cause of all her problems.

"Saa, Cheng-san, there you are. We were looking for you." Fuji said, his creepy smile on his face, opening his eyes briefly to let Shizuka know that he knew why she left so quickly.

Shizuka raised an eyebrow skeptically, faltering slightly when Kikumaru jumped on her and hugged her, only being released when Oishi shouted that she was turning blue. Gasping for breath, she looked around, mentally crying as she noticed the tennis regulars seated around her, with Tezuka Kunimitsu directly beside her.

Lunch passed by rather quickly, with a bit of an argument between Momoshiro and Kaidoh. As everyone packed up to go back to class, she felt Tezuka grab hold of her wrist lightly, as if asking her to stay behind. While everyone walked ahead, with Fuji herding them into the school like a German Sheppard herding sheep, she turned to Tezuka.

"I told them yesterday. They want to meet you. They also want to see where you're living right now." He said, brief and to the point as always.

Shizuka nodded, and pulled out a pen and a piece of paper, writing down her address, phone number and when she was available.

"Call me and let me know when you'll be coming. I send a driver to your house; it'll save you the walk.' She said, pocketing her pen again as she handed the paper to him.

Tezuka nodded, and they both headed back to class.

"Hoi hoi, Cheng-chan! What's going on between you and buchou (1)?" Kikumaru said loudly, and everyone turned to stare at her.

Shizuka mentally swore, before turning and ignoring both Kikumaru and her classmates. It's none of their business.

As the day continued, Shizuka noticed that many of her classmates and fellow students began whispering and glaring at her as she walked through the hallways. Sighing again, she just ignored the stares and whispers, choosing instead to pull out a book and focus on reading, whether it was in class or out.

By the end of the day, she was just about ready to collapse in bed and sleep. As she was on her way out the school, she noticed the bulletin board for mandatory extracurricular activities. Looking through the list of activities, only two caught her attention – kendo and music. Shrugging slightly since she couldn't come up with a decision, she made note of the due date and left.

Walking through her door, she was greeted by the maids.

"Welcome back, young miss." They said, bowing again before taking her stuff and placing them away. "We found you a new music instructor. The master and mistress told us that you must continue your studies even here. He is waiting for you in the music room."

Shizuka nodded slightly, expecting this. Before heading in the direction of the music room. Opening the door silently before walking in, she was greeted by a middle aged man who was browsing through her music books.

"Gomennasai (2). I was only just told of your arrival. Did you wait long?" she said as she walked towards her grand piano.

"Ah no. I was told that you would be in school, but I just wanted to arrive a bit early. My name is Tanaka, Yoshiro. I'll be your piano teacher during your stay here in Japan." He said, holding out his hand.

"I'm Cheng, Shizuka, but I'm sure you already know that." She said, taking his hand in a firm handshake.

He nodded, and they got started on the lesson. By the end of the lesson, Tanaka was thoroughly impressed, though he put her skills off as a high class thing.

After he left, she went up to her room and got changed, before starting on her homework. Not procrastinating and keeping on top of your classes is the key to getting good grades.

Meanwhile…

Kunimitsu (AN: I'm gonna use his first name since calling him Tezuka around his family would be kinda weird and confusing. This applies to everyone in his family too to avoid confusion) spoke with his family to confirm a day to visit Shizuka.

"I'll call in to work and take Saturday off so we can go on Saturday." Kunikazu said, as Kuniharu nodded.

"Give her a call Kunimitsu and let her know." Ayana smiled.

Back at the Cheng residence…

"Young miss, there is someone on the phone for you named Tezuka Kunimitsu." May said, knocking on Shizuka's door slightly before opening it.

Shizuka nodded before answering, "Moshi moshi? Shizuka desu. (3)"

"We'll come over on Saturday morning, if that's ok with you." Kunimitsu said.

"That's fine. I'll have the driver pick you up at 9am." Shizuka replied.

"Aa. Ja ne. (4)"

"Ja."

Fast forward to Saturday (AN: for those wondering, it was Wednesday when they talked)

Tezuka residence…

Ayana opened the door when the doorbell rang, her family sitting in the living room waiting anxiously for the driver. She found a man that looked to be in his 50s bowing slightly.

"You must be Miss Tezuka, Ayana-san. My name is Tamashiro, Hatori. Miss Shizuka sent me here to pick your family up." He said, as he straightened from his bow.

Ayana nodded before calling out to her family, and they all followed the man to his car, which turned out to be a limo.

The drive to the Cheng residence was quiet and awkward, with a slight tinge of anxiety in the air. When they finally reached the gates of the Cheng residence, the Tezuka family couldn't help but gasp at the mansion that stood before them. As they entered the mansion, they were greeted by a young woman in her 30s.

"My name is May. Please follow me. The young miss is waiting in the living room." May said, before leading them to the living room. The Tezuka family nodded numbly as they followed, eyes widening every now and then as they stared at the different things in the mansion.

"Welcome to my home. My name is Cheng, Shizuka. You must be my blood parents." Shizuka said, bowing a bit before raising her head to scrutinize her 'family'.

The Tezuka family, except Kunimitsu, stood there in shock, as they finally laid eyes on their daughter/granddaughter.

Ayana slowly walked forward, shaking slightly as she reached her hands towards Shizuka. Touching her ever so gently as though she would disappear, tears fell down Ayana's face as she tried to familiarize herself with her long lost daughter.

"… Can I hug you?" Ayana said, suddenly breaking the silence.

Shizuka's eyes widened slightly before they looked serenely at her 'mother' and nodded before she was enveloped by a sobbing Ayana.

As the rest of the Tezuka family looked on as the mother and daughter embraced, they too started to walk forward before Kunikazu and Kuniharu both engulfed the two women in a hug, both with tears silently running down their faces. Kunimitsu looked on, a small smile on his face before walking towards them to join the group hug.

They will be alright.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Author's note: annnnnnd this ginormous chapter is finished! There are a couple of reasons why this chapter is so long.

1) As an apology for not updating for so long… (I don't actually remember when I last updated but it seemed like it was a long time ago).

2) It might be a while before I can update since my second wave of midterms are coming.

3) It just seemed like it would flow better if I put it all in one chapter.

Japanese words (correct me if I'm wrong):

Buchou – captain

Gomennasai – sorry (formal)

Moshi moshi, Shizuka desu – Hello, this is Shizuka (for phone conversations)

Ja ne (Ja) – bye (informal)

Thanks to my wonderful friend who helped me edit some of this. It would not have been possible without you *hugs*.

Kendo – 1

Band – 0

Please give me some sort of feedback. =). As always, plz R&R. Ciao~


	8. Chapter 8 Reacquainted

Disclaimer: I only own my OCs.

AN – holy geez… it's been a while since I last updated huh? I'm very sorry . but I had midterms and I have finals now . this is my break before I get back to cramming T_T For people who updated thank you. For people who fav'd thank you too =) I'll try to be my descriptive with this =)

"blah" – talking in Japanese

'_blah' – thinking_

"**blah" – talking in Chinese **

"blah" – talking in English

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Last time: Shizuka and the Tezuka family meet for the first time._

Chapter 8 – Reacquainted

After the group hug, everyone settled down on the chairs, the Tezuka family still somewhat in awe of the wealth that the Chang family possessed. It's not that the Tezuka family was bad off, they just aren't used to see people flaunt their money like this. The silence almost seemed overbearing until May, who left to give the group a bit of privacy, returned wheeling a cart with tea and cookies. Setting them down and bowing to Shizuka, she left leaving the group in silence again.

Shizuka cleared her throat before taking a sip of tea, looking over the edge of her cup as she quickly assessed each member of her 'family'. Setting the cup down, she turned to the lone female of the group asides from herself.

"So, since I have no recollection of my past, would you mind telling me a bit about yourselves?" she said, clearing her throat again, trying to get rid of the awkward silence.

"Uh… oh of course!" Ayana said quickly before smiling a bit awkwardly. "You were born about a year after Kunimitsu here, on the 4th of November. You take after me more than your father while Kunimitsu gets his looks from his father. The two of you were inseparable as children. You'd always be following him everywhere like a puppy it was so adorable. And you had your father and grandfather wrapped around your finger so much that it'd annoyed me to no end back then. I would say no to something and then you'd run off to your grandfather and he'll come back carrying you and telling me that I should just let you do what you want. The same was with your father, though he did put his foot down on some things. I think that's what made Kunimitsu mad at you sometimes as a child because you always seemed to get what you want." Ayana rambled, chuckling slightly as she remembered all those times she got into an argument with her husband and her father-in-law. "There was one time when we were at the mall and you dragged me and your grandfather to the toy store…"

*~* Flashback – Tezuka household, 11 years ago *~*

"Okaa! Okaa!" a chubby little girl screeched, waving her tiny hands in the air as her big eyes settled on a pretty teddy bear that she obviously wanted. Tugging on her mother's pants, she point urgently to the bear, as if it'd disappear if they didn't get it right that second.

Ayana sighed before putting down the pamphlet she was looking at and headed over to where her daughter was staring oh so intently at the teddy bear. Taking a look at the bear, she quickly realized that not only did her daughter have a huge collection of these already, it was also fairly expensive for only a teddy. So Ayana quickly put the bear down, watching her daughter's face fall before telling her firmly that it was much too expensive and that she already had a large collection at home. Tears quickly gathered in her baby's eyes as she stammered that the bear was sparkly and it had a funny hat. Ayana shook her head again and before she could even say another word, her daughter ran off, no doubt to get her grandfather. Sure enough, the devious little minx was curled up in her father-in-laws arms, prattling on about the sparkly bear with the funny hat, as her father-in-law just nodded and chuckled, grinning at the little girl.

"Is this the one princess?" her father-in-law said, picking up the teddy bear and holding it to her daughter. Her daughter's eyes grew large, twinkling madly as she nodded her head up and down quickly in an exaggerated fashion.

Ayana sighed, placing her hands on her hips. "She already has a huge collection of teddy bears in almost every colour! She doesn't need another one!" Ayana said exasperatingly.

"It's just another bear. What's the harm in getting her another one? She's just a kid anyways. Besides, this one has a funny hat and sparkles." Kuniharu said, laughing lightly when he felt his granddaughter give him a sloppy wet kiss on the cheek.

"What's the harm is that you're spoiling her father! She already has way too many toys, not to mention that every time I say no when she wants something she always goes to you or Kunikazu and the two of you will give it to her!" Ayana said sternly.

"I'm her grandfather. It's my right to spoil her." Kuniharu argued.

"And I'm her mother and I say that she's not getting the bear. It's much too expensive for a simple teddy bear anyways." Ayana said sternly, taking a firm hold of the bear held in her daughter's arms and put it back on the shelf.

Her daughter's eyes grew wide as she took the bear away, tears gathering in her eyes, but she didn't say anything. Apparently the argument between her and her father-in-law scared her. She watched as her father-in-law sighed and quickly comforted her daughter, murmuring about how he'd make one for her. Her daughter just nodded slightly before hugging the old man and Ayana sighed.

*~* Flashback end *~*

Shizuka was stunned and a tiny bit amused after hearing the story of her past. Who knew she was such a spoiled child? She gazed the rest of her family members as she recollected herself. Obviously the rest of her biological family found it amusing how she acted as a child.

"Um… I'm sorry to have caused so many arguments between you?" Shizuka said, a bit unsure of herself.

"Don't worry about it. They're merely silly memories now." Ayana said, chuckling a bit as she watched Kuniharu blush at the memory while Kunikazu and Kunimitsu had a small smile on their faces.

"Well I'm her grandfather. I have spoiling rights." Kuniharu mock pouted, crossing his arms as if he was sulking. Everyone just laughed, and after a while he joined in, laughing with the rest of them.

As the laughter died down, Kunikazu looked over at his long lost daughter, the daughter who he couldn't watch grow, his little angel.

"So, tell us about your life up till now. Tell us about your childhood, school life, hobbies anything. We want to know what we missed." Kunikazu said smilingly lightly at Shizuka.

Shizuka's eyes widened slightly before she smiled and nodded. She got up and beckoned them to follow her till they reached the library. Walking over to one of the shelves, she pulled out a photo album labeled 'childhood memories'. As they gathered around the book, she slowly flipped through the pages, telling them around her first bike, her first violin, her first day at school, her first formal party, how she really disliked said party, how she had to wear a really frilly pink dress, how her neighbors from Canada would always pinch her cheeks, who her friends were (the few that didn't stay with her for money), etc. The Tezuka family looked at the album of their missing moments with their daughter, and felt slightly resentful that the Chang family looked so happy while theirs lacked the laughter little Shizuka brought to their lives. Quickly pushing these thoughts aside, they turned their thoughts to how thankful they were to have their daughter back in their lives.

A knock interrupted their reminiscing and quickly pulled everyone out of their thoughts.

"Young miss, lunch is ready." May bowed slightly.

Shizuka nodded before leading everyone to the dining room. Not much was said during the meal except for the compliments to the chef. Suddenly, Shizuka remembered something.

"My mama and papa want to meet all of you." She said suddenly, looking up at her 'family'.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

AN – ok that's enough for now… next chapter is probably when all the drama starts =P… sorry for the late update, school's been hectic. I'll try to update soon, but I probably won't have time till at least late next week. As always constructive criticism is always welcome. Ciao~


	9. Chapter 9 To be related by blood

Disclaimer: I only own my OCs.

AN – wow… it's been a bit over a month since I've updated. I'm really sorry it's taken me this long to update, real life has been a bit hectic.

"blah" – talking in Japanese

'_blah' – thinking_

"**blah" – talking in Chinese **

"blah" – talking in English

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Last time: "My mama and papa want to meet all of you." Shizuka said suddenly, looking up at her 'family'. _

Chapter 9 – To be related by blood…

To say that the Tezuka family shocked out of their temporary happiness would have been an understatement. Ayana and Kunikazu looked distinctly uncomfortable with their little girl calling someone else her 'mama and papa' while Kuniharu and Kunimitsu's face became much more stoic. The sudden tension was almost tangible, and Shizuka shifted uncomfortably in her seat, something she hadn't done since she was a small child.

Ayana cleared her throat uncomfortably before asking, "When would they like to meet us?"

Shizuka's eyes softened a bit before sighing. "I apologize if it seems like I am ungrateful. I simply do not understand what to do under circumstances such as this one. I have grown up as a Cheng and I merely do not understand how to accept being a Tezuka at the moment. However, that does not excuse my atrocious behaviour." She said, as she stood up and bowed to the Tezuka family.

Ayana's eyes softened a bit before she stood up and walked over to hug her daughter. She felt Shizuka stiffen slightly at the contact at first but then slowly relaxed. "We understand how difficult it may be for you. It takes time to accept you're someone else and we understand that. We just hope that you'll give us a fair chance to be the parents that we should've been and let us be there for you" she said, as she pulled back from the hug, giving her daughter a soft look before smiling sadly.

Shizuka's vision blurred as tears gathered in her eyes. How does one reject such kindness? She sniffled a bit and coughed slightly to gather her wits before brushing away her tears. Pulling away from her okaa-san, she started pacing. "It's just that… I'm the heir to the Cheng family, and it's expected that I take over the business when I am of age. It's how I was brought up and one of the main reasons that I was adopted. For me to simply renounce the Cheng name and become a Tezuka is impossible, but for me to ignore the fact that I'm a Tezuka is also impossible. Ever since I was young, I was brought up to be the perfect heir, to one day take over the Cheng corp. and help expand the company. Meeting all of you though, finding onii-san, otou-san, okaa-san and ojii-san, a part of me wants to drop everything and leave behind the Cheng name, but the sensible part of me knows that that is not only impractical but also impossible. I cannot repay mama and papa's kindness by tossing them aside now that I've found the truth. I just don't know what to do…"

Kunimitsu's eyes softened as he listened to his sister ramble. He knew it wasn't going to be so easy to simply get his sister back but he had hoped it wouldn't be this complicated. He watched as his parents and ojii-san exchange similar looks and they watched her pace. He was about to interrupt his sister's rambling when the two adults walk in, looking concerned and slightly amused at Shizuka's pacing and rambling.

"Shizu, stop pacing. We taught you to behave better than this." The male said gruffly, yet affectionately, and Shizuka stopped mid-step, jumping slightly and almost fell due to the sudden interruption.

Spinning around quickly to face the newcomers, Shizuka's eyes widened almost comically as she sputtered in Chinese, **"M-m-mama?!?! Papa?!?! What are you two doing here in Japan? I thought you had a conference that you had to go to? What about the office? Who's looking after everything?"**

The woman chuckled lightly as she walked forward to give Shizuka a quick hug. **"Do you really think we leave you here to figure this out yourself, honey?**"

Turning to the Tezuka family, the two bowed slightly before introducing themselves. Cheng Dominique stood about a head taller than Shizuka, with slightly untamed short black hair (AN: about Kunimitsu's length), and glasses perched on his nose. His face held a small smile as he looked over at his adopted daughter. Beside him stood his petite wife, Cheng Aileen, who had straight black hair that reached just past her shoulders.

"My wife notified me that Shizuka found out about her adoption and we booked the first flight over here. We didn't know you would all be here though. We figured we might have a bit of time to talk it over with her before she met up with all of you." Dominique said softly, suddenly feeling years older and much more exhausted. Shizuka walked over and gave him a small hug and he smiled slightly, giving her a small kiss on the forehead.

"We always knew there would be a day that we would have to tell her about her background, but we thought we might have a bit more time. I hope you understand that we love her like our own child, and while logically we know that she is your child by birth, she's the only child we have, the one we raised." Aileen said sadly, looking at the Tezuka family. "We came in hopes that we can find a compromise, one that neither of us have to lose our daughter. My husband is getting old, and Shizuka is our only heir. As a mother however, I understand that you want your daughter back. But I hope you understand that while you gave birth to her, she as much your daughter as she is mine. I raised her, fed her and taught her. I can't just give her back to you without saying anything. I hope you understand that."

Ayana nodded sadly. She understood, but that didn't mean it didn't hurt. More than anything, she wanted her little baby back in her home, but she knew that it wasn't going to be easy.

"What is it that you propose we do then?" Kuniharu said gruffly. He wanted his granddaughter back but he also understood the Chengs' feelings.

"I'm proposing a compromise. She remains a Cheng, but while she is in Japan, she can stay with you. However, every summer and Christmas, she must come back to Canada. If your family would like to join her, I won't say no. When we come to Japan to visit we would also like to have her stay with us if possible. I have a branch company in Japan, and if she wishes to, I can assign her to look after that company when she comes of age." Dominique said, looking at Kuniharu.

The Tezuka family looked at each other. It wasn't much, but it was the best they could get. They knew that Shizuka wouldn't want to pick one family over the other, and this was the best solution without hurting anyone. Kunikazu nodded slightly at Dominique.

With the agreement set, it seemed the tension in the room lessened a bit. The parents gathered to exchange stories, mostly on the Cheng's side. Shizuka stared around the room and wondered if it would really be that easy. For now though, it seems everything will be ok.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

AN – I was going to keep on going but it seemed to be a better idea to wrap it up here. With midterms coming up, I really don't know when I'll be able to update again but I'll try to update as soon as possible. Shizuka will be referring to her biological parents as okaa-san and otou-san while she will be referring to her adopted parents as mama and papa. It just seems easier to tell who she is talking about/to. Ciao~


	10. Chapter 10 Moving and a meeting

Disclaimer: I only own my OCs.

AN – I really apologize for how long it's been (I actually have no idea how long it's been, I just know that I haven't updated in quite a while). I originally planned to update over reading week, but then studying and assignments got in the way. I was also trying to figure out what to do with my HP fic since it kind of took an unexpected turn.

"blah" – talking in Japanese

'_blah' – thinking_

"**blah" – talking in Chinese **

"blah" – talking in English

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Last time: the Chengs meet with the Tezukas to figure out what to do about Shizuka._

Chapter 10 – Moving and a meeting with Atobe

It's been a week since the Chengs met with the Tezuka family. Dominique and Aileen checked in their branch company in Japan, and stayed with Shizuka for the week. Shizuka continued to go to school during the weekdays as Cheng, Shizuka. After all, it would be rather confusing to go as a Tezuka all of a sudden. The siblings hardly talked, with fan girls and school activities getting in the way, but Shizuka was hardly concerned. Kunimitsu, on the other hand, was beyond frustrated. How was he supposed to get reacquainted with his sister if they never talked? There was nothing he could do however, since it would be rather awkward, and disastrous if and when his fan girls found out, if he just randomly walked up to her requesting to talk to her. Currently, Shizuka was preparing to see her adoptive parents off as they go back to Canada.

~At the airport~

"Now you behave ok? Don't cause any trouble for the Tezukas and keep up your school work. I told your music instructor to find you at your new residence for your lessons so don't think for a second that you won't have to do them anymore." Aileen said, hugging her daughter. Shizuka rolled her eyes at her mother's words, nodding every now and then to show Aileen that she was listening. Moving to hug her father figure, she seemed to be engulfed in a fierce hug. She was always a bit of a daddy's girl so it didn't seem to surprise Aileen. After all, Dominique was the one that did most of the spoiling while Aileen had to be the no-nonsense parent.

Shizuka watched as her parents went to board their plane, tears gathered slowly in her eyes but she quickly brushed them away. This was no time to be a cry baby. Turning she walked back to the limo that was waiting outside for her. Thankfully it was a weekend and she didn't have school. Quickly, she got into the limo and told Tamashiro-san where to go. As Tamashiro-san drove off, she stared blankly out the window. She had much to pack, and unfortunately didn't seem to have enough time. She was to be at the Tezuka residence by dinner time, and that means she has to pack and get ready in less than 3 hours! She was still trying to wrap her head around the idea of living with the Tezukas. _'For the last 10 years, I have been Cheng, Shizuka, the sole heir to the Cheng Empire, daughter to Dominique and Aileen Cheng. In the span of a few weeks though, I have become someone that I know nothing of. I had no intention of living with the Tezukas so soon, but now, it seems I have to. How am I to face these people that share my blood but that I know nothing about? I cannot be someone that I know not of.'_ The limo stopping and her door opening drew her out of her thoughts.

Sighing as she got out of the limo, she quickly thanked her driver. Still absorbed in her thoughts as she walked into her home and up the stairs, she was surprised to see that the maids had already packed for her. Smiling, she picked out her outfit and went to get ready for dinner.

~ 3 hours later~

"Ahhh! I'm going to be late! May! Suzy! Get my bags to the car! Hatori, we're leaving NOW!" Shizuka screeched, scrambling down the stairs while trying to get her socks on, which ended with her practically rolling down the last few steps of stairs.

After throwing everything into the trunk, Tamashiro Hatori drove off quickly to the Tezuka residence while Shizuka tried to catch her breath in the back seat. The trip ended entirely too quickly for Shizuka's taste. Getting out of the limo, she awkwardly ran her fingers through her hair. From the moment that front door opens, she'll be living as Tezuka, Shizuka and not as Cheng, Shizuka. Putting her hand back down to her side, she felt her hands shake slightly. _'Gods, when did I turn into such a wimp?'_ she snarled at herself mentally. Clenching her hands fiercely, her settled into her 'calm, cool and collected' mask as she walked decisively to the door. She waited for the door to open after she rang the bell, thanking Hatori for bring her luggage.

The door opened and she saw Ayana, her okaa-san on the other side. Behind her stood her otou-san Kunikazu, her ojii-san Kuniharu, and her onii-san Kunimitsu.

"Gomen-nasai for being late. I lost track of time." Shizuka said, bowing respectfully.

"Iie. It's ok. We just finished getting everything ready anyways. Come in." Ayana said, as the three males of the Tezuka family helped her with her luggage. Turning, Ayana gently wrapped her hand around her daughter's wrist, her smile dimming a bit when she felt her daughter flinch slightly. Tugging her daughter's arm gently, she pulled her into what looked to be the dining room, while the men of the family quickly deposited her daughter's luggage into her new room. "We got you a new bed, but otherwise, your room hasn't changed much. We… we never moved anything in there, we couldn't bear to." Ayana said, stammering a little at the end. Shizuka smiled slightly, before taking her other hand and wrapping the old woman in a hug, silently comforting her.

After Ayana collected herself, the two quickly set the table and waited for the rest of the family to come back down for dinner. Dinner was rather peaceful and quiet, each just relaxing with the thought that the entire family was together again. After Shizuka helped clean the table, everyone went to the living room, trying to learn more about each other. They talked until Shizuka suddenly yawned. Ayana checked the time quickly before ushering her children upstairs to bed.

As Shizuka walked to her room, she was suddenly filled with anticipation. After all, she hadn't been in that room since that fateful day when she was 3. Nervously she placed her hand on the handle, before she slowly turned it and opened the door. Looking around, she noticed the light lilac paint on the walls, and the double bed in the corner. A mahogany desk was by the wall and a small bookcase filled with teddy bears beside it. Chuckling lightly, she walked in, gently fingering the remains of a past that she remembered not of. Scanning through the bears, she noticed a crudely made one, equipped with a small sparkly shirt and a top hat roughly sewed on its head. Gently, she picked up the bear and placed it on her bed before changing into her pajamas. Turning off her lights, she picked up her sparkling bear that must have been handmade by her ojii-san and fell into a light slumber.

~The next day~

Ayana went upstairs to wake up her daughter for breakfast. Knocking lightly before opening the door, she was unprepared for the sight that greeted her. There on the bed, lay her long lost daughter, cuddled up to the handmade bear that Kuniharu made so long ago. She smiled, tears in her eyes, before gently closing the door and making her way back downstairs.

"What's wrong? Where's Shizuka? I thought you went to wake her up?" Kuniharu asked, lowering his newspaper slightly, noticing his daughter-in-law's tears.

"Go see for yourself, but be quiet" Ayana said, smiling before returning to her breakfast. The three men of the family looked at each other before silently walking up the stairs and peeking into the young female's room, only to be greeted with the same sight. Suddenly Shizuka shifted in her sleep, and everyone held their breaths, before letting it out softly when they saw her cuddle closer to the bear. Kuniharu and Kunikazu had tears in their eyes, softly murmuring "that's my little princess" while Kunimitsu gave lingering look at his little sister and smiled softly. Kuniharu gently brushed his tears away before walking quietly into the room. Sitting gently on the edge of the bed, he lightly shook his granddaughter awake.

"Shizuka. Wake up, princess. It's time for breakfast." Kuniharu said softly, gently brushing Shizuka's stray hairs to the side.

Bleary eyes blinked slowly, murmuring an incoherent "5 more minutes" before turning to go back to bed. The three men looked amused and laughed before Kuniharu lightly knocked Shizuka's head. Kunikazu walked into the room to stand by his father while Kunimitsu leaned against the doorway.

"Wake up now, princess. We're having breakfast downstairs." Kunikazu said, chuckling lightly at the curled up image of his 13 year old daughter cuddling a teddy bear.

Shizuka turned in her bed before tossing off her blankets in a huff. "Alright already. I'm up, I'm up" She said grumpily, glaring at her family when she noticed them laughing at her. The men laughed again when they saw her glare, which didn't have the desired effect combined with her messed up hair and sleepy look. Getting up off the bed, Kuniharu gave her head a pat before walking out the room, and Kunikazu did the same. Kunimitsu gave one last chuckle, causing his sister to glare at him again. _'Back for a day and she's already got them wrapped around her finger'_ he thought, shaking his head slightly.

"It's good to have to back Shi-chan." Kunimitsu smiled softly before leaving. Shizuka's eyes widened slightly, before she smiled lightly. _'Maybe this won't be as hard as I thought'_ she thought before getting ready.

~15 minutes later~

"Ohayou minna-san." Shizuka said, smiling at her family before sitting down in her seat, her plate already in front of her. Echoes of good morning were heard around the table while everyone began eating again.

"What will you be doing today, Shizuka-chan?" Ayana asked while she ate.

Shizuka quickly swallowed her toast before replying, "I'm not too sure. I was going to explore a bit."

"Why don't Kunimitsu show you around?" Kunikazu said, after he swallowed his mouthful of coffee.

Shizuka looked over to her onii-san, and Kunimitsu silently replied with a nod. The two quickly finished breakfast before helping to clear the table. Shizuka and Kunimitsu excused themselves and went to get change. Shizuka opened her suitcase and pulled out a sky blue sun dress and some sandals. Walking to her mirror, she quickly applied a thin layer of makeup before putting on some earrings and grabbing her sunglasses.

By the time she left her room, she noticed Kunimitsu already waiting for her by the front door, dressed in a casual grey button up shirt and jeans. The two said their goodbyes before Kunimitsu questioned Shizuka on where she wanted to go. When Shizuka shrugged, they decided on just walking around the neighborhood and going wherever their feet took them. It was on when they got off the train at Tokyo station that they bumped into an unexpected person.

"Tezuka? What are you doing here?" a man with violet hair said rather egotistically. His companion standing silently at his side.

Kunimitsu sighed. It just figures he'd meet him of all people here. He turned to look at the man in disapproval. However, before he could say anything…

"Who exactly are you?" Shizuka said, arching an eyebrow and crossing her arms. She really didn't like the way this guy talked to her brother.

"Hmm. Ore-same wa Atobe, Keigo. And who are you?" the man said, sneering at her.

"Cheng, Shizuka. Can't say it's a pleasure. Do you always talk through your nose like that?" Shizuka replied frostily, glaring at Atobe. Something about this guy just rubbed her the wrong way.

Atobe gapped at her. How DARE this… this… insolent girl talk back to him like that? "Ore-sama doesn't talk through ore-sama's nose! Right, Kabaji?" he sniffed, glaring at Shizuka before turning to his companion.

"Usu." Kabaji replied in a monotone.

Meanwhile Kunimitsu was staring at Shizuka in silent awe, a little taken aback by the sudden attitude display. This was going to be a LONG day.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

AN: hey guys, I'm back… kinda. I'm procrastinating again so here I am, giving you a chapter. XD I really was going to write during reading week but it never happened. This story is kind of writing itself now. I've come to realize that I can't plan my stories because they just won't turn out that way. Somewhere along the way I'll change my mind and I'd wreck the whole thing if I had everything neatly planned out. By the way, I have nothing against Atobe, I just like to make fun of his egotistical ways =P since they're so funny. I'll try to update soon. Ciao~


End file.
